Apocalypse - death is only the beginning
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Die Geschichte von Resident Evil - Apocalypse aus der Sicht von Carlos, Nicholai und einer, von mir erfundenen, dritten Person des U.B.C.F.-Teams. Fortsetzung folgt in "Extinction - all bets are off".
1. Kapitel 1

Carlos Olivera, Nicholai Sokolov und Tess Carlisle waren die U.B.C.F., die Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Force, eine paramilitärische Firmeneinheit die in den Kampf geschickt wird um die Interessen des größten Industriekonzerns der vereinigten Staaten zu verteidigen: der Umbrella Corporation.  
Ihre freien Tage verbrachten die drei meistens zusammen, so auch diesen. Sie hatten sich in einem kleinen Restaurant am Stadtrand von Littleton, einer Stadt ganz in der Nähe von Raccoon City, getroffen und wollten den Tag ruhig und beschaulich ausklingen lassen. Die Veranda auf der sie saßen war voll von überarbeiteten Büroangestellten, die, selbst in ihrer Freizeit, ständig ein Handy am Ohr hatten und ihr Notebook bei sich trugen, natürlich alles Produkte der Umbrella Corporation.  
Entspannt zündete sich Carlos eine Zigarette an, lehnte sich zurück und musste dem Drang widerstehen seine Füße auf den Tisch zu legen.  
"Ich liebe arbeitsfreie Tage", sagte Tess als sie sich Zucker in ihren Kaffee schüttete und ihn umrührte.  
"Und ich liebe dich!", flötete Nicholai in ihre Richtung und rückte mit seinem Stuhl etwas näher an ihren.  
Carlos verdrehte die Augen und Tess rief mit erhobener Hand zu der imaginären Bedienung:  
"Einen Eimer Wasser bitte, hier steht jemand in Flammen!", und an Nicholai gewandt: "Ich glaube die Hitze bekommt dir nicht!"  
"Oh, ganz im Gegenteil, sie beflügelt mich", grinste er.  
"O~kay", tat Tess das Ganze ab und wandte sich an Carlos der an einem Pieper, der an seinem Gürtel befestigt war, herum spielte.  
"Ich hoffe die Dinger gehen nicht wieder los", sagte er ohne seinen Blick zu heben.  
"Stimmt", bestätigte Nicholai. "Bis jetzt gingen sie fast jedes mal los."  
Tess nickte stumm.  
"Man sollte meinen, dass wir es nach unserem halsbrecherischen letzten Einsatz verdient hätten, mindestens drei Wochen Urlaub zu bekommen", fuhr er fort. "Aber nein.."  
Die drei schreckten zusammen, als Tess' Handy plötzlich anfing laut zu klingeln.  
Tess kramte in ihrer Tasche und Nicholai legte die Stirn in Falten.  
„Hast du immer noch diesen blöden Klingelton?"  
Ihn überhörend nahm Tess das Gespräch an.  
„Ja?"  
„Hi Süße!", ertönte die dunkle Frauenstimme an ihr Ohr.  
„Hey Rain. Was gibt's?"  
„Ich muss unser Treffen leider absagen."  
Tess zog eine Schnute.  
„Wir haben einen Einsatz rein bekommen. Wir warten nur noch auf die genauen Anweisungen."  
„Och nein, nicht schon wieder."  
„Tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber es muss was Ernstes sein. Caine ist ganz schön am rotieren."  
Tess nickte ernst.  
„Geht klar. Passt auf euch auf. Und denk daran: morgen früh, 6 Uhr, joggen im Wald."  
Tess konnte Rain am anderen Ende förmlich grinsen sehen.  
„Wie könnt ich das vergessen, Kleines?"  
Tess musste lächeln. Sie war älter als Raine und doch nannte die Frau sie jedes Mal „Kleines". Das was so typisch für sie.  
„Mach's gut, Rain."  
„Bis dann."  
Tess legte auf.  
„Rain? Die Seh-mich-schief-an-und-ich-tret-dir-in-den-Hintern-Rain?", platzte es aus Nicholai heraus. „Mit der gehst du joggen?"  
„Wieso nicht? Und außerdem muss ich mich nicht vor dir rechtfertigen. Oh, Essen kommt", sagte Tess und sah zu wie die Kellnerin ihnen ihre Teller vor die Nase setzte.  
Sie warf Carlos einen dieser Blicke zu bei denen man als Mann nicht anders konnte als darauf einzugehen. Also zog er seine Sonnenbrille von der Nase und zwinkerte ihr zu. Nicholai grinste, Tess schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
„Fehlt nur noch, dass du ihr an den Hintern grabschst."  
„Was denn?", wollte Carlos wissen und atmete den Qualm seiner Zigarette aus.  
Neben Tess nahm Nicholai den ersten Biss und erklärte wie gut es wieder schmecken würde, als ihr Blick auf den Fernseher fiel der in der Kneipe an der Wand hing. Die Nachrichten liefen und eine völlig aufgebrachte Reporterin berichtete vor dem Krankenhaus von Raccoon City. Tess konnte nicht verstehen um was es ging, aber es musste etwas Furchtbares passiert sein.  
"Seht euch das mal an", deutete sie den Männern mit einer Kopfbewegung. Nicholai, noch im kauen, konnte noch einen kurzen Blick erhaschen, als gleichzeitig die Pieper der drei aufblinkten und vibrierten. Carlos knallte sein Besteck auf den Tisch, Tess stöhnte leidend und Nicholai lies den Kopf in seine Handflächen fallen.  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", beschwerte sich Tess lauthals und erhielt dafür ein paar strafende Blicke anderer Gäste, was sie allerdings nicht interessierte.  
"Bitte, lass es nichts Ernstes sein!", schickte Nicholai ein Stoßgebet nach oben und las auf den Display des kleinen Gerätes, ein Produkt der Umbrella Corporation, kurz darauf die Worte: CODE RED.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte Carlos und drückte seine Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus.  
„Fuck!", sagte nun auch Nicholai.  
Tess war schon aufgesprungen und hatte dabei ihren Stuhl nach hinten schleudern lassen. Krachend fiel er auf den steinernen Boden, was nicht wenige andere Gäste sehr empörte. Sie fand noch Zeit ihre Geldbörse zu zücken und 30 Dollar unter den Aschenbecher zu klemmen, bevor sie Carlos ins Restaurant folgte um von dort nach draußen zu ihren Wagen zu gelangen.  
Code Red bedeutete, dass alle U.B.C.F.-Mitglieder unverzüglich im Hauptquartier zu erscheinen hatten, egal ob sie frei hatten, im Urlaub waren, außer Dienst gesetzt wurden oder nach einer Herztransplantation im Krankenhaus lagen. Code Red war bindend.  
Auf halbem Weg bemerkte Tess, dass etwas fehlte. Sie drehte sich um und sah, dass Nicholai zwar aufgestanden war, aber noch immer Essen in seinen Mund schaufelte.  
"Nicholai!"  
Er nahm noch einen kräftigen Schluck seiner Cola, schnappte sich seine Jacke und folgte ihr schließlich.  
Draußen angekommen, wartete bereits Carlos bei herunter gelassenem Fenster und mit laufendem Motor auf die Beiden.  
"Wo bleibt ihr denn?"  
"Tessi hat getrödelt", erklärte Nicholai und fing sich von ihr einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf, für die Frechheit zu lügen und für die Unverschämtheit sie "Tessi" zu nennen. Doch eigentlich tat er dies ständig...  
"Aua."  
"Dafür musst du hinten sitzen", sagte sie und lief auf die Beifahrerseite des schwarzen Jeeps um einzusteigen.  
"Wieso dafür?", fragte Nicholai als er, sich den Kopf reibend, die Autotür hinter sich zu zog. "Ich muss immer hinten sitzen."  
"Stimmt", bestätigte Carlos, der bereits auf dem Gaspedal stand und das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen in Bewegung setzte und vom Parkplatz lenkte. "Und überlege mal warum."  
Nicholai runzelte die Stirn. Carlos nahm ihm die Antwort ab.  
"Weil du, wenn Tess nicht vorn sitzen würde, deinen Kopf ständig hinten hättest."  
"Das muss ich zugeben", nickte Nicholai, als sie mit ihrem Einsatzwagen die erste rote Ampel überfuhren. "Aber wenn Tess fahren würde, ich der Beifahrer wäre und du Carlos hi-"  
"Kannst du ihn bitte zum Schweigen bringen?", fragte Carlos gespielt erzürnt worüber Tess lachen musste.  
"Uh...", hielt Nicholai in seinen Überlegungen inne. "Das würde ich gern mal sehen."  
"Argh!"  
Hätte er nicht auf die Straße achten müssen, hätte Carlos vermutlich seinen Kopf aufs Lenkrad geschlagen.  
"Obwohl...", philosophierte Nicholai auf der Rückbank weiter. "Tess fährt wie der Henker, also sollte ich wohl lieber - HEY!"  
Gerade noch so konnte er den Vordersitz, der plötzlich nach hinten geklappt kam, davon abhalten ihn ernsteren Schaden zuzufügen. Carlos sah ihn durch den Rückspiegel hindurch mit grinsenden Augen an.  
"Okay, ich bin ja ruhig."  
Tess lächelte und stellte die Lehne ihres Sitzes wieder aufrecht.  
"Bis zum nächsten Mal, was?", fragte sie, als Carlos den Wagen nach links riss und sie etwas unsanft gegen die Tür gedrückt wurde.  
„Wo fährst du lang?", fragte Nicholai, der das blinkende „Stau" - Schild durch die dunkel getönten Scheiben nicht gesehen hatte.  
„Die Innenstadt ist dicht. Wir fahren über den Highway."  
Doch auch auf dem Highway herrschte eine hohe Verkehrsdichte und so mussten sie, zusätzlich zu den Lichtzeichen die sie bereits an hatten, das Signalhorn einschalten.  
„Was unternehmen wir nächste Woche?", unterbrach Nicholai die aufkommende Stille.  
„Kino?", schlug Carlos vor, der gerade dem Fahrzeug vor ihnen Lichthupe gab.  
„Prima Idee", sagte Tess. „Es läuft gerade ein guter Horrorfilm."  
„Also abgemacht", entschloss Nicholai und schlug die Handflächen ineinander.  
Nicht alle Fahrzeuge die ihnen im Weg waren, konnten schnell genug auf die rechte Spur wechseln und dem Einsatzwagen, mit der Motorhauben- und Türenaufschrift U.B.C.F, Platz machen. Doch das mussten sie auch nicht unbedingt. Carlos lenkte den Wagen in Schlangenlinien über die Farbahn und schlüpfte durch die kleinsten Lücken. Tess hielt sich am Griff über der Tür fest um nicht wieder ungewollt hin und her geschleudert zu werden und von Nicholai war schon bald zu hören:  
„Ich glaub mir wird schlecht."  
Doch für eine Antwort blieb keine Zeit, da vor ihnen orange Warnlichter aufblinkten und einen Verkehrsstau ankündigten. Carlos' rechter Fuß sprang auf die Bremse, die Reifen quietschten und hinterließen unschöne Spuren auf dem Asphalt. Tess zog die Luft ein, als die Stoßstange des vor ihnen fahrenden Fahrzeugs immer näher kam und sie alle durch die Fliehkraft nach vorn gedrückt wurden. Im letzten Moment konnte Carlos auf den Standstreifen ausweichen.  
„Puh… das war knapp", meinte Nicholai und Tess atmete jetzt die Luft aus, die sie angehalten hatte.  
Auch als die stehenden Autos links von ihnen bis auf wenige Zentimeter ran waren und ein Beifahrer der die Tür geöffnet hatte, diese gerade noch rechtzeitig wieder schließen konnte, fuhr Carlos unbeirrt weiter. Mit der rechten Fahrzeughälfte schon lange nicht mehr auf der Fahrbahn, wirbelten sie Staub auf und rasten auf die Highwayabfahrt zu.  
Eine scharfe Rechtskurve und einige Häuserblocks später erhob sich vor ihnen ein rot-weiß gestreifter Schlagbaum um ihnen die Durchfahrt zu gewähren.  
Kurze Zeit später kam der Wagen mit einem Ruck vor dem großen Gebäudekomplex zum stehen.  
"Da sind wir", erklärte Carlos unnötigerweise.  
Er und Tess schnallten sich ab, doch als Nicholai es ihnen gleich tun wollte bemerkte er, dass er überhaupt nicht angeschnallt gewesen war.  
"Auch gut."  
Er stieg schnell aus und wollte Tess gerade die Tür aufhalten, als sie diese bereits selber öffnete, ihm einen viel sagenden Blick zuwarf und Carlos im Laufschritt hinterher rannte.  
"Also dann, bis zum nächsten Mal", meinte Nicholai zu sich selbst, schlug die Beifahrertür zu und verschwand schon bald hinter der Drehtür des Gebäudes über dem in großen Lettern das U.B.C.F. - Logo prangte.

~Ende des 1. Kapitels~


	2. Kapitel 2

Als Carlos, Tess und Nicholai das Gebäude betraten, herrschte in den Gängen reges Treiben. Uniformierte Soldaten, Kämpfer in Zivil und ein Mann in Gärtneroutfit waren von Code Red hierher befehligt wurden und bahnten sich ihren Weg in die Umkleidekabinen.  
"Man", flüsterte Nicholai, der schnell zu den anderen Beiden aufgeschlossen war und dem Hobbygärtner hinterher sah "bloß gut, dass wir nicht im Schwimmbad waren."  
Carlos, hin und wieder jemanden zunickend, stieß eine eiserne Tür mit der Nummer 038 auf und ließ Tess und Nicholai eintreten bevor er sie wieder hinter sich schloss.  
Rechts und links an den Wänden der Umkleide befand sich jeweils eine Schließfächerreihe, in der Mitte stand eine Bank und eine der beiden anliegenden Türen führte zu den Duschen.  
"Hey Yuri", begrüßte Tess einen jungen Mann der sich gerade eine kugelsichere Weste überstreifte, bevor sie zu ihrem Spinnt ging und ihn öffnete.  
"Tess", grüßte er zurück und drehte sich um, nahm jedoch sofort Haltung an, als er Carlos erblickte. "Kommandant."  
Der Angesprochene nickte nur und machte sich ebenfalls an seinem Spinnt zu schaffen.  
In geübten Bewegungen entledigte man sich der Zivilbekleidung und zog Tarnhosen an, streifte Westen über, legte Waffengurte an und befestigte Gelenkschoner.  
Carlos erwischte Nicholai dabei wie er zu Tess lugte, die sich gerade ein Hemd über die nackten Schultern zog. Schnell bekam er einen Schlag mit der flachen Hand auf den Hinterkopf. Tess drehte sich alarmiert um und sah die Beiden fragend an.  
"Werd' ich denn heut' nur geschlagen?", empörte sich Nicholai.  
"Wenn du's verdienst", sagte Carlos nur und kleidete sich weiter an.  
Zuletzt zog jeder eine Allzweckjacke über, auf deren Rückenteil das Umbrella-Logo und die jeweiligen Nachnahmen der Soldaten aufgedruckt waren: Olivera, Sokolov und Carlisle.  
Yuri war bereits durch die dritte Tür des Raumes verschwunden. Und weil überall im Raum Kleidungsstücke verteilt waren, mussten die Anderen auch schon da gewesen sein.  
Tess, Carlos und Nicholai überprüften noch mal alle Verschlüsse und Haken ihrer Abseilvorrichtung bevor sie ihre Waffen aus dem Waffenschrank nahmen und Yuri folgten.  
Die Tür führte, wie alle anderen Türen der unzähligen Umkleidekabinen auch, in den Hangar der U.B.C.F.  
Dutzende Hubschrauber der Marke Darkwing waren startklar aufgebockt und wurden von den jeweiligen Teams ins Freie geschoben. Der Rest von Kommandant Oliveras Truppe stand bereits in einer Reihe vor dem, ihnen angestammten, Helikopter. Tess und Nicholai gesellten sich dazu, während Carlos, zusammen mit den anderen Einsatzleitern, den Befehl für ihren Einsatz holte.  
"Wer weiß, wo's diesmal hingeht?", meinte Nicholai und blickte Carlos hinterher.  
Tess' Blick war unfokussiert auf den Horizont gerichtet. Die Sonne war untergegangen und die Dämmerung hatte eingesetzt. Es wurde langsam dunkel und der Zorn über den verhunzten freien Tag war schon fast verflogen. Doch etwas anderes blieb.  
"Ich hab da ein ganz mieses Gefühl", sagte sie schließlich.  
Die, sich langsam drehenden, Rotorblätter bewegten sich immer schneller und die Truppenmitglieder begaben sich auf ihre Plätze im Helikopter. Mit einem frechen Grinsen wollte Nicholai Tess ins Innere helfen, doch sie schlug seine helfende Hand, leicht genervt beiseite.  
Im Laufschritt und mit gebeugtem Oberkörper kam Carlos angerannt und stieg als Letzter ein. Fast augenblicklich hob die Maschine ihre Kufen von dem fahrbaren Untergrund und stieg immer weiter in den Nachthimmel.  
Der Kommandant begab sich zum Piloten um die Koordinaten des Einsatzortes durchzugeben. Der Rest der Mannschaft konnte nur zusehen wie die anderen Hubschrauber sich ebenfalls vom Boden erhoben und in den Horizont flogen.  
Mit einem Ruck lehnte sich dann auch ihr Transportmittel leicht nach vorn und flog sein Ziel an. Carlos kam schnell wieder, setzte sich an seinen Platz, schnallte sich fest und schrie durch den Maschinenlärm hindurch:  
"Einsatzort: Raccoon City. Auftrag: Zivilinfiltration." Schnell legte er den Befehlston wieder ab. "Irgendetwas Seltsames geht dort unten vor sich. Die Stadt wurde hermetisch abgeriegelt, alle Ausgänge wurden gesperrt, der einzige Weg führt über die Ravens Gate Bridge. Die Einwohner drehen komplett durch. Unser Befehl lautet so viel Zivilisten wie möglich aus der Stadt zu schaffen."  
Einige Mitglieder des Trupps nickten verstehend, bevor sie sich wieder auf ihren Plätzen in die richtige Position brachten um den Rest des Fluges in Flugrichtung zu verbringen.  
Das Innere des Helikopters war nur dürftig beleuchtet. Das Einzige was in grünem Licht erstrahlte, waren die Kontrollleuchten des Piloten.  
Hätten sie nicht in der Ferne die, von Flutlicht beleuchtete, Ravens Gate Bridge gesehen, und hätten gewusst, dass sich Raccoon nun direkt unter ihnen befinden musste, hätten sie es nicht geglaubt. Die sonst so bunte und belebte Stadt war von der Außenwelt abgeschottet und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Elektrizität, mit Ausnahme der Brücke. Die Menschen mussten sich in Scharen vor ihr drängen um die Stadt, bald möglichst, verlassen zu können.  
Als sie weiter flogen und sich die Flughöhe langsam verringerte, bemerkten sie zahlreiche Feuer die auf den Straßen brannten. Hin und wieder waren Schüsse zu hören.  
Die Häuser waren nur schwarze Gestalten vor einem noch dunkleren Hintergrund. Wäre es nicht so heiß gewesen, hätte es einem glatt Schauer über den Rücken jagen können.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Knacken in ihren Helmen und eine blecherne Männerstimme verkündete:  
"Hubschrauber Delta, neuer Einsatz! Fliegen sie direkt zur Ravens Gate Bridge, die Jungs dort brauchen Verstärkung."  
"Delta an Zentrale", bestätigte der Pilot, dessen Vorname Tess gerade nicht einfallen wollte. "Verstanden!"  
Carlos saß an der geöffneten Hubschraubertür und lehnte sich ein wenig nach draußen um einen besseren Überblick der Lage zu haben. Er bewegte den Suchscheinwerfer und schrie plötzlich:  
"Zivilistin in Not! Auf drei Uhr. Setz uns ab!"  
Tess, die auf der anderen Seite saß, sah, dass sie gerade ein Hochhaus passierten.  
"Nein, wir haben unsere Befehle", sagte der Pilot.  
Carlos beobachtete wie eine Frau über das Dach des Hochhauses stolperte und von einem Dutzend verrückt gewordener Einwohner verfolgt wurde. Mit ausgestreckten Armen taumelten sie der blutverschmierten Frau hinterher und trieben sie an den Rand des Daches. Tess spähte über Carlos' Schulter.  
"Sie bringen sie um, setz uns sofort ab!", schrie auch sie.  
"Sie ist Zivilistin, wir haben unsere Befehle", meinte der Pilot, der sich in seinem Sitz umgedreht hatte.  
Tess war sich sicher, dass er nach diesem Einsatz nicht mehr unter Carlos' Kommando stehen würde.  
Die Frau war in der Zwischenzeit am Rand des Daches angekommen und sah, dass es dort viele Meter in die Tiefe ging. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie sich von den Verrückten umzingelt.  
"Scheiß drauf!", donnerte Carlos, er würde diese Frau nicht sterben lassen. "Nicholai, seil mich ab!"  
Tess hörte das metallische Klicken der Karabiner, als Nicholai tat was Carlos von ihm verlangte.  
Er hatte diesen grimmigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Aus irgendeinem Grund war Nicholai entschlossen, dem Stereotyp des pessimistischen Russen zu entsprechen. Er hielt sogar an seinem starken Akzent fest, obwohl er und seine Familie in die USA eingewandert waren, als er drei war.  
Die Frau lag am Boden und drei ihrer Verfolger waren bereits über ihr, als Carlos schon mit einem Bein auf der Kufe stand und abseilbereit war.  
"Halt, warte!", rief Nicholai als Carlos aus der Seitenluke zum Dach hinunter sprang und noch im Fall seine Berettas zog.  
Mit Entsetzen sah Tess, dass Carlos zwar an zwei Seilen hing, die Enden dieser Seile, aber noch unbefestigt vor ihnen lagen. Es ertönten bereits Schüsse, als sie sich schnell eines dieser Enden an den Karabiner ihres Gürtels klemmte und Nicholai das Selbe mit dem Anderen Ende tat. Es geschah wie in Zeitlupe.  
Nicholai blickte Carlos hinterher, der die Magazine seiner Waffen im Fallen leer zu schießen schien.  
"Jetzt!", rief er.  
Der Pilot stellte sich auf ein Gegenlenken ein, als Nicholai und Tess jeweils einen Fuß an die Hubschrauberinnenwand stemmten, das Seil zwischen die Hände nahmen und sich nach hinten lehnten. Mit einem Ruck, der einem die Luft nahm, strafften sich die Seile augenblicklich später, der Hubschrauber lehnte sich kurze Zeit schief und wenige Zentimeter wurden Tess und Nicholai zum Ausstieg gezogen, bevor sie wieder Halt fanden und richtig atmen konnten.  
Carlos hing wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden in den Seilen. Für ihn musste der plötzliche Stopp wie ein Schlag in den Bauch gewesen sein. Doch mit Sicherheit würde er es einfach wegstecken. Er setzte seine Füße ab, schnallte sich los und blickte mit einem leichten Lächeln nach oben bevor er sich dem Problem widmete, das es hier offensichtlich gab.  
"Alter Angeber!", murmelte Tess, als sie sah wie er sich den wenigen noch stehenden Menschen zuwandte, die Litanei russischer Flüche neben sich überhörte sie.  
"Bring uns runter!", brüllte Nicholai schließlich den Piloten an, welcher noch völlig ungläubig auf das Hochhaus starrte. "Geh runter!"  
Widerwillig begann er den Sinkflug. Die Masche mit dem bösen Russen wirkte halt immer wieder.  
Ein taumelnder Mann im Anzug und grauer Gesichtsfarbe stellte sich zwischen Carlos und die, jetzt gerettete, Frau. Mit verbissener Miene bewegte sich Carlos zügig auf ihn zu und versetzte dem Mann mit Leichtigkeit einen Tritt mitten ins Gesicht, was ihn dazu brachte mit einem Stöhnen nach hinten zu fallen und liegen zu bleiben. Carlos lief unbeirrt weiter, steckte seine Waffen zurück in die Oberschenkelholster und kam der Frau, die voller Angst am Rand des Daches stand, immer näher.  
Der Hubschrauber war unterdessen bis auf einen Meter über das Dach herab gesunken. Nicholai, Tess und Yuri sprangen mit angelegtem MP5K-Sturmgewehr auf das Dach und rückten im Laufschritt näher.  
"Hey, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Carlos die junge Frau die einfach nicht vom Dachrand wegzubekommen war.  
Die anderen Drei hatten ihn erreicht und kamen schliddernd zum stehen, als ihr Kommandant die Zivilistin zu sich winkte.  
"Komm von da weg. Komm zu mir! Es ist alles wieder gut." Langsam bewegte er sich immer näher.  
"Nein ist es nicht. Ich weiß was mit einem passiert, wenn man gebissen wurde."  
Die Frau blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg in die Tiefe. Carlos' Blick folgte den Ihrem kurz, bevor er ihr wieder ins Gesicht sah.  
Tess sah, dass sie eine klaffende Wunde am linken Arm hatte.  
"Es gibt ein Gegenmittel!", erklärte er.  
"Nein gibt es nicht."  
Und ehe sie sich versahen, drehte sie sich um, breitete die Arme aus und ließ sich ohne ein weiteres Wort in den sicheren Tot fallen.  
"Nein!", rief Carlos und er und sein Team rannten an die Dachkante.  
„Allmächtiger."  
Das war Nicholais Stimme. Der große Mann stand neben Carlos und sein für gewöhnlich grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck war einem entsetzten gewichen.  
Viele Meter weiter unten lag der tote, verdrehte Körper auf dem Asphalt. Mit Bedauern wandten sie ihren Blick ab und sahen sich fragend an.  
"Was hat sie damit gemeint?", wollte Tess wissen.  
Keiner wusste eine Antwort darauf.  
Nicholai ging ein paar Schritte und drehte einen, auf dem Gesicht liegenden, Toten mit dem Fuß herum. Mit dem kleinen Scheinwerfer, der auf der MP5K befestigt war, leuchtete er den Mann an. Seine Augen waren fleckig, seine heraushängende Zunge war grau und überall zeigten sich eitrige Blasen. Seine ganze Haut war schlohweiß.  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier passiert?"  
Das Geratter der Rotorblätter wurde immer leiser und als die Vier nach oben sahen, war der Hubschrauber bereits auf dem Weg zur Ravens Gate Bridge.

~Ende des 2. Kapitels~


End file.
